vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
ChangeLog/1.5
Vendetta version 1.5.10 *Fixed TPG testpilot mission tree (should be easier to complete) *More improvements to network code (including path MTU discovery) *Reduced mass of valks by 100kg *Shader changes to Raptor/Teradon/EC98 *Texture changes to the Teradon. *Station now visible behind character select menu *Fixed bug where missions were unable to set nav routes *Changed references to EC-88 (mostly 'bus killer' stuff) to EC-89 *Miscellaneous bugfixes *Added support for Logitech G15 keyboard LCD under Windows Vendetta version 1.5.9 *Introduced the EC-89 to replace the EC-88 as the "free ship"; all other EC-88 variants have the new model *Significantly increased network throughput; should result in less "lag" in busy sectors *Fixed a couple client crashes *Fixed rendering bug that caused some things to not look bumpy *Fixed some Lua errors *Fixed /navroute add command so adding the current sector as the first sector won't mess up jumping *Universe Inventory branches are defaulted to closed (except Local Inventory) and displays number of items in the branch (doesn't recurse into ships, though) *Universe Inventory is sorted by system name *hud_target HUD element is a full quad instead of a triangle. It fixes some skins *Slight render optimizations for some special effects *Fixed problem with items getting unselected when jettison menu is updated Vendetta version 1.5.8 *Added /j command as a shortened version of /join */ignored players are now properly ignored at all times *Mighty mouse scroll wheel now works without requiring usb-overdrive *Exhaust trails of missiles don't go away when the missile is not visible *Fixed misc lua bugs *Changed default accomplishment text in station *Fixed bug with 2d radar selection box not being centered on target when in 3rd person mode *Updater icon for windows is nicer (may need to force windows to reload the icon) *Mac updater and bug reporter are universal *Updater handles errors a little better *Fixed capital ship cannon projectile so its collision mesh is larger *Fixed some crashes in windows with some SiS video chipsets *Fixed some crashes in widows with cards that don't support antialiasing Vendetta version 1.5.7 *Guild tab in station shows guild member online and other guild info. *Fixed problem with some Intel Macs not rendering the glow effect properly *Fixed shader for TPG Raptor *Sort ship inventory in Ship Cargo tab by name and then price. *Fixed crash when program is closed by the OS (Cmd-Q on MacOS, Pressing Close button on Windows, etc...). *Fixed leadoff icon so it is not rotated 90 degrees *Fixed total price message when selling 1 of something of which you have more then one of. *Fixed lua error when quantity field has something other a number in it when item is sold/purchased. *Fixed problem when video options (and other options menu) and closed when the X button *Fixed guild vote once and for all. *Fixed camera posistion from insaide turrents *Fixed DirectX 9 "Could't open window" error. Vendetta version 1.5.6 Changes from 1.5.5 *Various balance changes; see vendetta-online.com news for details *Tridents are now dockable *Fixed some issues with the Test Pilot missions *Fixed /guild vote command *Added profit/loss info to sell confirmation message when selling items in ship cargo menu *Added guild chat command to keyboard options menu *Added station faction info to station welcome menu *Added more info in character select menu *Ctrl-clicking on addons and commodities will append info in a different colour to the info list on the right side of menu so item stats can be more easily compared *Fixed sizing problem of sector list menu *Turret health is properly updated when controlling a turrent *Linux ALSA sound drivers no longer block if something else is using alsa and no mixer is installed *Players are able to change the textures of the interface and HUG ("skinning", in other words) *Different color for loading progress bar Vendetta version 1.5.5 *TPG Raptor is avaliable *weapons/batteries that a player/npc was carrying may spawn when the are destroyed *profit/loss display for commoditied. number in parentheses is unit cost; red if loss, green if profit *Reduced turbo thrust of behemoth *batteries have mass *screenshots are saved as png instead of tga *show proper cargo space avaliable when addons are in cargo *addons have volume for when they are in ship cargo *p is a hotkey for the navmap when in station tab *fixed loading screen image aspect *fixed bug with nav routes; setting a route in the station and the HUD not showing which way you have to go *station updates itself more often to show items that missions give out *enemy status is removed when they leave the sector or you leave the sector Vendetta version 1.5.4 * /msg failed to echo back what you said. Fixed Vendetta version 1.5.3 Changes from 1.5.2: * fixed /guild vote command * quotes and semicolons are no longer removed from chat msgs * HUD should be hidden when charinfo window comes up * fixed problem with station rendering being reenabled when res/fontsize changes * disabled wordwrapping with cargo quantity in HUD addon element forced player select menu to have 66% height * fixed /duel rating command * fixed /verbose when run with no args * fixed misc lua errors * precache some textures/objects mostly fx textures and explosion bits * fixed crash with combo boxes Vendetta version 1.5.2 This is the first major release of our new game client, which has largely been rewritten over the last many months for greater extensibility. It's our plan to use this new version as a launchpad for a much more feature-rich and easy-to-use gameplay experience. Our project goal is called "Vendetta Online 2.0", and releasing this client into production is a major step towards that goal. Category:ChangeLogs